Lágrimas no Céu
by Karen13
Summary: Em um fim de tarde sonolento e triste na rua dos Alfeneiros, Harry recorda os recentes accontecimentos do seu quinto ano e revê uma pessoa de quem sente muita falta... Songfic com a música Tears in Heaven, do Eric Clapton.


__

Para meus pais, que apreciam essa música

Lágrimas no Céu

Por Karen

O céu assumia um tom laranja pálido, nuvens descreviam formas indefiníveis, como se tivessem sido pinceladas por um pintor descuidado. Os raios finos e opacos do sol que estavam se preparando para se retirar depois de mais um dia quente e abafado de verão dançavam à sua frente em luzes douradas reluzentes, e ele estendeu, distraído, sua mão, tentando agarrá-las como se fossem um pomo de ouro.

Mas as luzes apenas escorreram pelos seus dedos, como gotas de chuva displicentes, sem nem ao menos notar sua frustrada tentativa. O pomo tinha escapado, como dificilmente lhe acontecia.

Deixou sua mão escorregar, e seu braço se apoiou novamente sobre o chão.

Podia sentir a grama seca pelos constantes dias de calor cutucar as suas bochechas e as orelhas, fazendo-as coçarem levemente. Deitado de costas sobre o chão coberto pela grama, que um dia, já fora verde esmeralda, ele apenas ouvia o ranger suave e contínuo de um balanço velho e enferrujado movimentando-se para frente e para trás, ao sabor da brisa leve e quente que soprava.

Se lhe perguntassem quantas horas passava naquele parque, todos os dias daquelas tristes férias de verão, ele não saberia responder. Era o único lugar onde se sentia em paz, ao menos um pouco, pois era difícil se sentir em paz quando ele mesmo se atormentava com tantos pensamentos.

A estadia na rua dos Alfeneiros, bem como as pessoas com que tinha que conviver naquele lugar, nunca foram tão insignificantes para Harry como eram nas férias daquele verão particularmente abafado. Tudo parecia apenas distante, pequeno e sem valor quando ele se dava conta, novamente, de tudo aquilo que não conseguia esquecer.

Ele ouviu vozes longínquas falando alto e rindo enquanto cruzavam a rua em frente ao parque onde ele estava. Era incrível pensar que houvessem pessoas tolamente alheias à tudo aquilo que o atormentava; alheias à tudo que acontecia, nem tão longe assim delas, mas que simplesmente não era manchete no noticiário da noite.

__

Mas elas não pertencem ao meu mundo, Harry forçava-se a lembrar.

Elas podiam rir e conversar, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Elas podiam prosseguir com suas vidinhas calmas e pacatas, monótonas e sem aventuras, sem magia, sem a magia _do mundo dele_. Mas Harry não podia. Ele não estava alheio ao que acontecia, por mais que estivesse distante. E, principalmente, ele não estava alheio ao que _tinha acontecido._

Ele não conseguiria esquecer, por mais que tentasse, _aquele rosto_.

Sim, aquele rosto... que povoava seus sonhos e até mesmo seus pensamentos quando estava acordado. Ele o via bem à sua frente, sorrindo para ele, quando fechava os olhos. Ou então, apenas escutava sua risada que se assemelhava à um latido penetrando nos seus ouvidos sem licença. E às vezes, também, lembrava-se com clareza de como ele o fazia rir, simplesmente correndo atrás de gatos pela rua quando estava na sua outra forma.

__

Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?

(Você saberia meu nome se eu te visse no Céu?)

Quantas vezes não se apegou à essas lembranças durante aqueles dias tortuosos naquele lugar afastado de tudo que ele amava? O modo como ele era compreensivo com ele, quase de um jeito paternal, mas também irresponsável, como se fosse um irmão mais velho e travesso. Um amigo, mais do que isso, alguém que Harry jamais conseguiria apagar da sua memória e do seu coração.

Alguém que partira e nem ao menos tivera a educação de se despedir...

__

Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?

(Seria do mesmo jeito se eu te visse no Céu?)

Havia um enorme buraco dentro de Harry. Um vazio silencioso, tão cruel e inegavelmente fundo, que às vezes dava a impressão de sugá-lo cada vez, e Harry achava que nunca mais emergiria. Era tão desesperador que dava vontade de gritar, mas ele não conseguia... Sua voz simplesmente morria na sua garganta, assim como ele se sentia morrendo... como se nunca mais fosse conseguir sorrir... como se dali para frente fosse apenas uma casca vazia e sem vida. 

__

I must be strong and carry on

(Eu devo ser forte e prosseguir)

Mas geralmente as lembranças boas iam embora tão fácil e fugazes como chegavam. E tudo aquilo que fazia como se um grande peso se posicionasse sobre seu peito começava a assombrá-lo, envenenando-o como um gás pestilento e venenoso. Imagens formavam-se nítidas em sua memória, como se fosse um filme interminável, que o torturava sempre, nunca o abandonando. E ele sabia qual era o nome do filme...

__

Culpa...

__

'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven

(Porque eu sei que não pertenço ao Céu)

Não adiantavam as palavras de consolo que lhe dirigiam. Não fazia a mínima importância o que Dumbledore lhe dissera naquele dia; um dia que parecia tão distante que mais pertencia à outra vida, mas no entanto, não fazia nem ao menos um mês que tinha acontecido. Um dia que Harry lembraria sempre como o dia em que ele fez a coisa mais errada de toda a sua vida... e que também descobriu que, mais do que nunca, ele queria não existir.

Por mais que Dumbledore tivesse repetido, tantas vezes, que a culpa _dele_ ter partido não era de Harry, e sim do próprio professor, o garoto, ainda assim, tinha certeza de que ele estava errado. Se não tivesse sido tão burro e imprudente... mas então se lembrava de que _aquele alguém_ também era uma pessoa imprudente, e que não o criticaria pelo seu ato impensado. Mas o problema não era se alguém estava culpando Harry ou não; o problema era que _ele mesmo_ se culpava.

Tudo seria tão mais fácil se ele, Harry, simplesmente não existisse ou então fosse outra pessoa... Mas ele sabia que aquilo era impossível, e então ele observava, invejoso, as pessoas que passavam em frente àquele parque, alheias, às vezes insatisfeitas com suas vidas, reclamando de problemas tão bobos que nem mereciam ser notados, enquanto ele estava ali, seu coração se rasgando toda vez que lembrava que tinha perdido um alguém inestimavelmente precioso em sua vida.

__

Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?

(Você seguraria minha mão se eu te visse no Céu?)

Ele novamente estava percorrendo aquele corredor escuro e fresco em direção ao Departamento de Mistérios. Mordeu os lábios, respirando fundo. Aquele lugar lhe trazia de volta suas piores lembranças, e ele se sentia como se um dementador estivesse mais uma vez lhe sugando toda a sua felicidade. Seus pés ecoavam o som de seus passos no piso e no teto, enquanto ele andava, decidido a alcançar seu destino e, dessa vez, era _ele mesmo_ e não _outra pessoa_ que queria aquilo.

Encarou por alguns segundos a porta preta e simples. Ele via sua própria sombra bruxeleante, enquanto as chamas dos archotes próximos eram as únicas coisas a se mover. Sua respiração era compassada, quase tranqüila, mas ele sabia que logo, muito logo, seu coração começaria a bater depressa devido à proximidade daquilo que cobiçava... do que buscava com toda a _sua_ vontade...

A porta se abriu...

Novamente, ele se encontrava naquela sala circular, escura e cheia de portas. Ela girou assim que ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e as chamas trêmulas e azuladas dos candelabros se moviam sinistramente, refletidas nas lentes de seus óculos e no chão preto. Quando as portas pararam, ele não teve dúvidas em qual delas entrar.

Era uma sala grande, fracamente iluminada, com o centro afundado e bancos de pedra que desciam até o centro do poço, onde ele encontrou o que queria. Seus pés desceram sozinhos, degrau por degrau, sabendo perfeitamente aonde chegar. Seus olhos fixavam apenas uma coisa...

Ele parou em frente a um arco fechado por um véu negro, que balançava tranqüilamente, mesmo que não houvesse brisa alguma na sala. Teve aquela mesma sensação de que havia alguém do outro lado do arco... _ou do véu. _Parecia que sussurravam através dele. Uma vontade incontrolável assomou seu peito... _ele tinha que atravessar o véu... tinha que encontrar alguém..._

__

Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?

(Você me ajudaria a levantar se eu te visse no Céu?)

Devagar, ele segurou a ponta esfiapada do véu. Sentiu-o leve ao toque e quente... Agradavelmente quente, como se dali emanasse alguma estranha energia que penetrava para dentro dele, enchendo-o de algo que parecia ser _esperança..._ Ele respirou fundo, piscando depressa os olhos e engolindo em seco... Era agora...

Arrastou o véu, temendo ver apenas o outro lado da sala, mas o que ele viu ofuscou seus olhos de tal maneira que ele teve que estreitá-los.

Uma luz forte, branca e clara, saía daquele lugar. Foi difícil seus olhos se acostumarem com toda aquela claridade: eles ardiam, e ele tinha medo de que toda aquela luz fosse cegá-lo. Ainda ouvia sussurros, mas toda aquela luz não o permitia ver o que havia lá dentro. Queria dar mais um passo, mas era como se seus pés estivessem grudados ao chão.

E então, ele colocou suas mãos sobre os olhos, tentando enxergar algo, e um sussurro no seu ouvido fez seu coração se encher de emoção. Era uma voz conhecida, uma voz que ele queria ouvir...

__

"Senti tanto sua falta".

Ele tinha vontade de responder _"eu também"_, mas era como se, novamente, sua voz tivesse morrido. Ele só conseguiu sentir um nó na garganta, algo tão grande que o impedia de falar. Respirou fundo, quase sufocando, mas sentiu também algo que não sentia há muito tempo... _felicidade..._

A claridade era tanta, que ele foi obrigado a fechar seus olhos, e ainda assim a luz ofuscava-o através das pálpebras cerradas. Sentiu, sensivelmente, algo tocar seus cabelos de forma carinhosa, e então, segurar seu ombro transmitindo-o força. Inconscientemente, tentou dar um passo, sabendo que _ele _estava ali, mas foi detido por uma força invisível, e permaneceu onde estava.

__

"Você não pode entrar".

Ele queria gritar para que ele o ouvisse... Queria dizer a ele que sentia muito, que ele fazia uma falta imensa e que não sabia como continuar sem a sua ajuda. _Queria dizer algo que nunca lhe disse, que o amava..._

Mas não conseguia, e isso o deixava desesperado. Foi como se o aperto no seu ombro se intensificasse, e ele quase visse – ou talvez estivesse sentindo – o olhar compreensivo dele à sua frente.

__

"Escute... você não pode desistir... tem que prosseguir em frente..."

Era quase como se ele escutasse seus pensamentos.

__

I'll find my way through night and day

(Eu encontrarei meu caminho, noite e dia)

Como? Aquilo era impossível! Ele não conseguiria... não conseguiria seguir em frente, era doloroso demais para ser suportado. Queria dizer isso a ele, fazê-lo compreender, pedir para ficar com ele e esquecer o que havia pela frente, mas mais uma vez, foi como se ele escutasse o que pensava.

__

"Você conseguirá... porque é forte e tem uma grande força... escondida... seu maior trunfo".

Ele queria perguntar por que não podia ficar. Por que simplesmente não podia abandonar tudo, tudo aquilo que doía e machucava-o, as coisas pelas quais não queria sequer pensar, quanto mais vivenciar... Por que não podia permanecer ali, com ele... e esquecer que precisava percorrer aquele caminho cheio de espinhos que se mostrava tão dolorosamente claro à sua frente?

__

"Você não pertence a esse lugar".

__

'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven

(Porque eu sei que não posso ficar aqui no Céu)

Harry abriu os olhos rapidamente, mas não havia mais aquela claridade que ofuscava-nos. Seu coração palpitava, batia tão rápido que chegava a doer no peito. O céu estava negro e sem nuvens, já tinha anoitecido, e sua mão estava estendida inutilmente na direção das estrelas distantes lá em cima.

Ele sentiu a boca seca e a respiração difícil. Tinha acabado, e fora somente um sonho. _Mas fora tão real..._ Quase como se ele tivesse se transportado até lá. E a voz... a voz _dele_ ainda ecoava nos seus ouvidos, como um alento distante e silencioso.

__

Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees

(O tempo pode te reduzir; o tempo pode curvar seus joelhos)

Seus pés o conduziam sozinhos, sua cabeça fervilhando de pensamentos, e seu coração mais cheio do que nunca. Ainda doía, mas ele sabia... sim... ele sabia que aquilo não poderia ter sido apenas sua imaginação... Era como se ainda sentisse aquele aperto familiar no ombro e a mão carinhosa que despenteava seus cabelos...

Os Dursleys o ignoraram como sempre faziam quando ele entrou no número quatro, quase saltando os degraus da escada que o levava ao menor quarto da casa. Mas quem se importava com eles? Harry só sabia que havia algo no seu quarto que ele precisava ver... naquele momento...

__

Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please...

(O tempo pode quebrar seu coração, basta você começar, por favor, começar, por favor...)

Ele vasculhou febrilmente seus pertences dentro do seu velho malão. Roupas voavam, livros eram jogados no chão, e ele sabia que logo tia Petúnia ia passar pela sua porta, resmungando por causa do barulho, mas ele não se importava com isso também. Ele só queria achar... 

Sorriu.

Passou a mão carinhosamente pelo seu antigo álbum de fotografias que Hagrid tinha lhe dado anos atrás. Ele estava ali dentro. Abriu-o e observou com carinho todas aquelas fotos... dos seus pais... jovens, sorridentes, piscando e acenando para ele. Mas, dessa vez, ele não queria ver Lílian e Tiago Potter. Virou mais algumas páginas até encontrar quem queria... 

Lá estava ele, sorridente, os cabelos curtos, não compridos e desgrenhados como Harry os conhecia. Uma aparência jovial no rosto, enquanto acenava para Harry da foto, um sorriso cativante que chegava aos seus olhos, seus braços apoiados nos ombros dos pais de Harry, como se quisesse trazer para junto de si as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. A ponta dos dedos de Harry passou suavemente sobre o rosto dele no retrato.

Tinha certeza que, atrás daquele véu que ele tinha visto em seus sonhos, ele estaria sorrindo exatamente dessa maneira.

__

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure

(Além da porta há paz, eu tenho certeza).

- Sirius... Eu ainda vou te ver de novo, eu juro...

Sua voz ecoou fracamente pelo quarto vazio, escuro e silencioso, enquanto ele ainda observava com nostalgia aquela mesma foto.

__

And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven

(E eu sei que não haverão mais lágrimas no Céu)

Harry fechou o álbum e enxugou o rosto na manga da camiseta surrada, sentindo o buraco dentro de si tornar-se menos fundo.

FIM

Música: Tears in Heaven, Eric Clapton.


End file.
